


Take a Bite of my Heart Tonight

by Mikrebyle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Angst, Animals-Neon Trees, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Cannibalism, F/M, First AO3 post and it's smut, POV Sans, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sans, Shameless Smut, Song fic, Soulmates, Vore, first time posting smut, the Chase Holfelder version is my inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikrebyle/pseuds/Mikrebyle
Summary: His soulmate is beyond perfect. She gives everything she can to make sure her love is well, even if that means feeding his needs from her own body.





	Take a Bite of my Heart Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post here on AO3 and my first public post of smut ever. 
> 
> This has been in my head ever since I listened to Chase Holfeder's minor key cover of Animals by Neon Trees. It is different than I originally imagined, but I still kinda like the outcome. Not my best work, but here ya go lol X) (Try not to cringe too hard folks heh)
> 
> Here's the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=280IZQ5oBx8
> 
>  
> 
> This is kind of a test run, before eventually posting my much longer stories I've been working on.  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
>   
> 
>  
> 
>  

_ Here we go again _

_ I kinda wanna be more than friends _

_ So take it easy on me _

_ I'm afraid you're never satisfied _

 

Heavy steps echoed through the small home. The creak of weary stairs accompanies the sound until they reach the top. The source of the noise, sighs and raps a knuckle against the worn wood of the door he stands in front of. 

  
A soft muffled voice is barely heard from within. He hesitates a moment and forces his permanent grin to seem cheery before turning the knob and stepping in.

  
"how's my girl doing?"

  
The small lump in his bed, struggles to sit up from under the mass of blankets. When she does she gives him a purely happy grin and says, "Sans! I missed you. How was work?" Her voice was barely more than a whisper. 

 

He quickly takes in her appearance, noting she seemed thinner than last week. Her once plump cheeks have begun to hollow in and her eyes seem to have sunk in, dark bruises under them. Her lips were pale and thin and more of her bones seem to be visible under her skin.    
  


He scratches the inside of his cracked eye socket, "not so good darlin' undick is cutting rations back until the next human falls. i- i wasn't able to get dinner tonight..."

  
Her smile falters for a fraction of a second and it twists his soul. But immediately after she shakes her head, "I'm ok silly. It's only been three days, I'm not even hungry. When was the last time you ate?"

  
He shrugs and she frowns, "You know you have to eat too. I know Paps get priority, but if you fall down what will he do? What will I do? Come here"

 

_ Here we go again _

_ We're sick like animals _

_ We play pretend _

_ You're just a cannibal _

_ And I'm afraid I won't get out alive _

_ No, I won't sleep tonight _

  
She holds out her thin arms and as he keeps kicks off his slippers they start to shake a little. He quickly slips into bed and she hugs him to her. 

  
He wraps his arms around her and grips her gently, nuzzling her neck and then freezing when he takes in her scent.

  
"i can't."

  
Stroking his skull she shakes her head, " You can and you will. I'll be fine." 

 

He pushes her away holding out at arms length. "you're already so weak... if I take anymore you'll-"

  
She glares and she sets her jaw with a look of determination. "Sans the Skeleton. You need your strength. Pappy needs food and you can't take care of him if you aren't eating. I'll be fine. Please let me do this one thing for you, so- so I'm not more of a burden than I already am..."  Her eyes water and she looks away from him.

  
"no sweetheart, you're not a burden. you and paps are my everything. in this whole fucked up bleak place, no one is as lucky as i am with my brother and my mate to help keep me sane, well, heh, ish." 

  
She smiles sadly at him and kisses his temple, "What are you waiting for?" 

 

_ Oh, oh _

_ I want some more _

_ Oh, oh _

_ What are you waitin' for? _

_ Take a bite of my heart tonight _

_ Oh, oh _

_ I want some more _

_ Oh, oh _

_ What are you waitin' for? _

_ What are you waitin' for? _

_ Say goodbye to my heart tonight _

  
He tightens his grip and then slumps in defeat. He can never argue with her... She is such a beautiful Soul.

  
He sighs softly, his breath against her neck making her shiver which elicits a different kind of twist in his Soul. His bones vibrate with the new thrumming in his chest and she giggles. 

  
He tosses the blankets off of her and growls at the beautiful sight. She's only in one of his old shirts and panties, leaving so much flesh visible. There are almost no unmarked spots left on her body, scars and bruises in the shape of his teeth and claws decorate her oh so soft skin like tattoos. Every mark showing that she was his. 

  
She removes her shirt and shivers. "let's warm you up darlin'."

  
He shifts around until he's kneeling in front of her so he has full view of her. She starts to shimmy out of her panties but he leans forward and stops her hands, "let me..."

  
He grabs the elastic and she leans back watching him, breath getting heavy. He slowly slides them down her thighs, dragging his claws across the skin, leaving delicious red marks in their wake. 

  
The right side comes off first where the femur ended prematurely. The the left side, sliding off at her knee.

 

He stuffs the panties the pocket of his hoody and she rolls her eyes. "If you keep stealing those, I'm not going to have any left." 

 

He caresses the scarred skin where her leg was severed, his tongue forming, heavy and wet within his mouth as he ran his hand over the soft bump of flesh covering the end of the broken bone. 

  
She gasps quietly, the skin sensitive there and he grins, left eye gleaming red, "i think i'd prefer that."

  
He slides his other hand up the other leg from where he severed it at the knee to her hips where he digs his claws in, feeling the flesh pop and puncture. 

  
As he leans down to take a breast in his mouth he groans and resists the urge to bite down hard. She smells so damn good. She whimpers and wriggles beneath him, grinding up into the bulge tenting his shorts.

 

_ Here we are again _

_ I feel the chemicals kickin' in _

_ It's gettin' heavier _

_ I wanna run and hide _

_ I wanna run and hide _

_ I do it every time _

_ You're killin' me now _

_ And I won't be denied by you _

_ The animal inside of you _   
  


Every day he thanks the stars for his bro setting up those human traps the way he did. Her falling into the pit with the bear trap was the best thing that had happened in a long time. 

 

There was a severe ration cut back going on and Undyne had beat the shit outta Paps so he had to take time off to heal up. 

 

Finding her had been perfect. His Soul sang when he had found her and the meat from her leg fed Paps so well he healed faster than he usually did. 

 

Probably due to her innate magic. She said some of her ancestors were considered witches and even farther back they were something called medicine men and shamans.

 

He was even able to sell some to Grillby at a good price in order to get a couple rare monster candies to heal off her leg and Paps’ remaining injuries. Couldn't fix his teeth though…

 

_ Oh, oh _

_ I want some more _

_ Oh, oh _

_ What are you waitin' for? _

_ Take a bite of my heart tonight _

_ Oh, oh _

_ I want some more _

_ Oh, oh _

_ What are you waitin' for? _

_ What are you waitin' for? _

_ Say goodbye to my heart tonight _

 

“Sah-sans! Please! St-stop teasing!”

 

He was broken out of his thoughts and released the other breast he was sucking on. He had already started thrusting fingers into her tight little pussy and stopped that as well. Leering at her as he licked the blood and slick off his phalanges, getting a small rush of energy from it. 

 

“bet you're just DYING for my cock huh darlin’?” 

 

She whimpers and moans as I pinch her clit. “ya need ta tell me what you want, how do you want me to fix this mess you're makin’ huh?” 

 

“Please Sans, fuck me! I want your big cock inside me!”

 

He growls and pulls down his shorts enough for his dick to spring free before leaning over her again and thrusting to the hilt in one go as she screams beneath him.

 

“aahnng fuuuUCK! sweetheart! ya feel so fucking good!” His cock twitches inside her as he waits for her to adjust to his cock stretching her.

 

She’s gripping his ragged and stained blue jacket, tears trailing down her cheeks.

 

He runs his tongue up her neck to her face, replacing the small salty trail with blue slime and then grins down at her, “ya ready darlin’?”

 

She smiles and nods, wriggling her hips.

 

He pulls out slowly before ramming back in, hitting her deepest point, relishing in the sharp cry that leaves those pretty little lips.

 

Slowly his thrusts pick up speed before becoming a harsh pounding when she tries to hook her legs around him without thinking. The cute struggle making him want to fuck her deeper into the mattress.

 

“stars damn it all darlin’! nnnn... how did i get so fuckin’ lucky?” He groans deeply as she clenches down hard on him as she cums, her screams breaking and hoarse with her weak voice accompanying the wet slaps of bone on flesh.

 

He keeps pumping, working her through it, claws trailing from her hips up her pronounced ribs to her breasts, scars and divots covering nearly every inch he passes. 

 

He growls, “ya are the perfect mate. so fuckin’ beautiful.” He kisses her, tongue delving into her mouth to dance with hers. One hand squeezing the soft flesh of her chest, the other reaching down to grope the severed end of her right leg, drawing out those whimpers and gasps against his teeth. 

 

“ya want some more? i’m gunna fill up your little cunt, mark ya inside and out! who’s mate are ya?”

 

“Your’s! Sans please, I’m so- ah! so close! I’m yours! M-my heart is- oh god! yours! All yours!”

 

A feral growl tears through him, his Soul pulsing and bones clacking, “MINE!”

 

He latches down onto her shoulder, teeth piercing her skin like a ripe peach, blood pouring into his mouth as he pumps her full of his cum, her body trembling and spasming below him as she reaches her own high. He wraps his arms around her bowed back to keep her flush against his ribcage.

 

Her rapid heartbeat only pumps the blood faster into his mouth, but he ensures that not a precious drop is wasted. His Soul burns and begins to pulse in time with those beats. Their bond cycling through him and flowing back into her through their joined bodies and close Souls.

 

He could feel her magic and the energy from her Soul feeding him, like an adrenaline shot. He felt better than he had in weeks; magic levels back to the full limit they are at now after the… whatever… that happened to his skull.

 

_ Hush, hush, the world is quiet _

_ Hush, hush we both can't fight it _

_ It's us that made this mess _

_ Why can't you understand? _

_ Whoa, I won't sleep tonight _

_ I won't sleep tonight _

_ Here we go again _

 

“Sans… Sans!”

Weak presses against his shoulder and soft voice almost don’t reach him in his euphoria.

“Sans you have to stop. It’s too much!

His eyes blow wide and he quickly swipes his tongue over the torn flesh beneath his teeth, ensuring they are coated in his slimy saliva before he pulls away. 

She slumps down against the pillows, breathing shallow, body shaking and limp.

“shit! shit shit shit! im so sorry darlin! damn it!”

She smiles and raises a weak hand to caress the oart of skull just beneath the cracked opening, “I’m ok, I just... need a little nap is all. Feel better?”

He huffs, cursing at himself. Ensuring that the magic he left on her bite was sealing it, he begins cleaning her up, licking up all the blood from where his claws pierced her and sealing the holes. 

Using a semi-clean shirt lying nearby he cleans up his cum oozing out of her and onto the mattress and then he shifts her close to the wall, giving her all the pillows and then covering them both with all of the blankets. She is pulled back against him, spine against his sternum. One of his arms props his head up while the other hand is entwined with one of hers over her chest where her Soul and heart beat slow and weak, persevering out of sheer stubbornness and love. 

“get some sleep darlin’. i’ll be here when ya wake up.” He nuzzles the back of her head, listening as she swiftly falls asleep, tired and drained (heh). 

He ignores the dark self hatred for doing this to his mate in favor of focusing on how he’s going to ensure he brings home enough food for both her and Paps tomorrow, preferably something infused with magic to help her replenish everything she gave him. It seems near impossible with the new ration restrictions, but he has plenty of time to figure something out. 

After all, he has to make sure she’s ok, that her heart keeps up that beat. He won’t let her leave him, he would fight tooth and claw to keep her and Paps with him. He’s ok with being selfish in this instance. He won’t let her go, he won’t sleep tonight.

 

_ Oh, oh _

_ I want some more _

_ Oh, oh _

_ What are you waitin' for? _

_ What are you waitin' for? _

_ Say goodbye to my heart tonight _

  
  
  
  
  


. 


End file.
